


The Colors of Love (Lucien x MC- Part 1)

by LilithSP



Category: Mr. Love: Queen’s Choice (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithSP/pseuds/LilithSP
Summary: I was having the best time ever with Lucien and my friends after him and I sang that song on stage. Everything was fun and games untill Kiki and Willow started to tease Lucien, asking him about his crush. He didn't say a thing about her except he had fallen for her... and I didn't know how to feel about it. Then he got a call and had to go, leaving me with a very uncomfortable feeling on my chest. As if something was wrong with him.I wasn't sure what to do, but I was sure I didn't want Lucien to go, so I ran after him...





	The Colors of Love (Lucien x MC- Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first MLQC fic (actually, my first fic about anything ever) I got the inspiration from Lucien’s True Love Date and I decided to continue the story just where it ended since I found it had a lot of potencial for an interesting twist.
> 
> Since English isn’t my native language, I apologize in advance if some of my ideas are not well explained hehe I promise to improve that 
> 
> I'm working now in Part 2, in the meantime, enjoy!

“Aren’t you going to ask me if I ever lied to you? Lucien said with a deep voi ce.

“Of course I know you about all your lies” I replied. 

“Such as…?” He asked sceptic 

“You were obviously drunk but denied it, and missed understood what I said” 

I kept rambling and I could see Lucien smiling and then chugging down his glass of red wine just to order more. I, on the other hand, decided to stick with non alcoholic drinks because I knew the first shot would knock me out immediately. 

We were all having a good time together. Lucien never left my side and he constantly asked me if I was ok to which I always nodded. 

“When you feel you want to leave, just tell me and I’ll take you home” He said softly.

“Being honest… I don’t want to leave yet. I’m happy we all can have a good time after all the hard work we’ve done” I answered while smiling at Lucien “Besides, I’m the boss, I’m supposed to watch out for everybody, so I’ll stay here a little longer and make sure everyone’s ok”

“But then, who’s gonna watch out for you?” Lucien asked, his eyes staring deeply into mine. I blushed a little a little and looked away flustered. Lucien laughed and said nothing, guess he found my reaction endearing.

——————————————————————————————-

Time passed and it was just a few of us left. It was almost 1 am and I was starting to feel a bit tired. Kiki, Willow, Lucien and I were having a talk about the truth or dare game we were playing before. It was all ok until…

-“So … professor, aren’t you going to confess who you’re crushing on then?- Kiki asked all of a sudden. I could see she was a bit drunk already.

Lucien chuckled a bit and answered in a deep calm voice “We’re not playing truth or dare anymore Kiki, so I’m afraid I can’t give you that information”.

“Oh, come on! We’re grown ups, not as if the world would end if we knew…” Willow ranted. She had too much whiskey at that point of the night too, so she was louder and less patient than usual.

Lucien chuckled again and look down briefly to the half empty wine glass he was holding. He stayed quiet for a few seconds and he speaked with a slight grin on his face: “I am sorry, I can’t tell you”.

“Why not?” Kiki immediately responded

“I want to respect her identity, and I don’t want to cause her troubles at work” He said and then smiled softly

“Can we take a guess?” Kiki asked

“You can try, but I won’t tell if your right even if you happen to guess correctly”

“So, if we can’t know who is she, can we at least know why you like her so much??” Anna asked appearing all of a sudden right behind me and then sitting in front of Lucien and me. “I mean… that wouldn’t hurt, right? MC, what do you say?”

“What do I say…? ” I suddenly got quiet at the question while everyone at the table stared at me waiting for my response. I didn’t know what to expect or if I even wanted to know about this girl just like everyone else. “If he doesn’t want to say anything, I believe it’s ok, we can’t make him do so. Also, we’ve got to respect whoever this person is. You know… keep things professional and –" 

"Oh boss! seriously?” Willow interrupted “Don’t you really want to know who he’s into?”

“I want to know!” Kiki said 

“Me too” Anna followed

"I want to know as well!“ said one of the production team from the distance. 

Lucien kept his cool but he started to get serious 

"I still won’t tell you who she is but, as for why I like her… ” He sighed heavily. I could see his smile disappeared all of a sudden. He stayed quiet for a few seconds while looking at the table. he seemed kind of troubled while thinking of what to say and then continued “I have no idea”

“What?! How come you don’t know?” Willow asked sceptically

“I don’t know why I like her or how that happened” He continued while avoiding eye contact with everyone. Then, after a few seconds of silence, he spoke with a beautiful tender voice “The only thing I know, is that I’m completely in love with her”

When he said this, everyone went silent and kept looking at him surprised, even me. For some reason my heart skipped a beat and I could feel my face burning a little.

"But…” he added “Unfortunately I’m certain we can’t be together. That’s why I won’t say her name out loud”

“But, how are you so certain?” Kiki asked “Is she married or something??”

“As far as I know, she’s not, but that’s not the reason I know we can’t be together…” His face softened a little while he kept looking at the table. I could see a bit if sadness in his eyes and then his phone rang. He lifted it and when he looked at the number, his face changed completely. His eyes became sharp and somber, af if someone completely different had taken his place “I am sorry, I need to get this one”

Lucien stood up and left the room. I was still in shock for what I heard and then saw on his face. For some reason, I started to feel uneasy. As if I knew there was something wrong with him. 

“What’s up MC?” Anna said snapping me out of my thoughts and back to reality 

“What’s up with what?“ I replied

“Suddenly you got lost, are worried about Lucien?”

“I…” damn… was I really that obvious?? “No, I just got lost on my thoughts that’s it”

“Oookay… so then tell me, what do you think about this girl he says he likes?” She asked with a slight mischief on her voice

“Why is this so important for you all??” I said lifting my tone a bit. I seriously couldn’t get what was the whole deal with this

“Isn’t it obvious?” Anna replied with sarcasm

“Is it?" I replied back with same sarcastic tone

Anna had a heavy sigh and then said "You’re so dense MC. We all know who he’s talking about, we just want him to be honest”

I looked at her confused “You know?”

“It’s you, boss!” Kiki said in a high pitched voice “I mean, duh… he always helps you out no matter how busy he is. He came even when you thought he kinda hated you. He sang that love song with you, he’s been sitting with you all night…”

“Forget it guys, our boss might be the best boss but definitely sucks at seeing the obvious” Willow sayed interrupting Kiki. 

I sighed “Come on, I mean you guys are seeing things now, you’re drunk” I said with a slight tone of irony “Besides it can’t be me, he said he was certain he couldn’t be with her…”

Anna opened her eyes in surprise and confused “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means…” My heart started pumping fast, so fast I felt it was about to come out of my chest. I could feel my face getting hot and a hole in my stomach. I’ve never talked to anyone about my feelings towards anything, specially towards Lucien and I was nervous to say what was really on my mind.

But before I could say anything, Lucien came back to the room interrupting the moment “Sorry everyone, but I’m afraid I’ve gotta go…”

“What? Why??” Kiki asked, her voice filled with disappointment.

“They need me back at the center now, so I must get going. But I had a good time, so for that, I thank you all” Lucien smiled a bit but I could sense that was not his usual gentle smile. He looked tired and a bit pale. Was he really ok? “I’ll see you all next time then” Lucien came to where I was, grabbed his coat and then looked at me “Sorry,I know I promised to stay until the end but, I’m afraid I can’t stay more time today. I promise I’ll see you soon”

“Yeah… sure, thanks Lucien” I said and gave him a faint smile. He patted my head and then I saw him slowly leaving. As I saw him, I couldn’t help but feel a hole in my chest.

Anna cleared her throat hard so I would look at her. “Are you seriously going to let him leave like that?, what are you waiting? go with him!” 

“B-But, I must stay… I must…” 

“Do what, take care of us?” Anna interrupted me impatient “We’re not kids anymore MC. Now you go with him, I’ll handle everything” She winked. 

I stared briefly to everyone around me, Kiki and Willow nodded at me “Are you guys sure of this?”

“As sure as I know you’re my boss” Kiki said and then winked at me

I hesitated and then nodded “Ok, thanks Anna, I owe you one” I grabbed my purse and then started to run to catch up with Lucien

“Lucien!” I called for his name but I no response “Lucien wait!” I kept calling his name until I saw a tall black figure at the distance. “Lucien!!”

Lucien stopped in the middle of the hall and turned back to look at me. I finally caught up with him and stopped in front of him. I panted for the run and tried to speak “Lucien I…”

“What’s wrong? weren’t you going to stay till the end?” Lucien asked confused

“I… I…” I was trying to catch my breath and suddenly I felt a warm embrace around my body. Lucien was holding me tightly in his arms. I could feel his essence with a faint smell of alcohol, his hot breath right next to my ear near my neck. The heat on my face was so bad I felt I could burn his clothes at any moment.

“Why… why don’t you let me go?” He asked. I could feel a bit of pain in his words.

“Lucien… I can’t let you go, I just…” what I was thinking? “I just… want to be with you more time…” . Lucien let go off me. I was looking down the floor embarrassed. He held my face gently with one of his hands and helped me to look into his face. He was so close I could count the lashes on his beautiful brown eyes “Why do you want to be with me?” He asked in a tender yet confused voice.

“Because…” I couldn’t believe what I was about to say “I…need you” Lucien’s eyes widened. I wasn’t sure if it was because of what I said or because of the alcohol, but I could see his ears were slightly red. He kept staring at me with surprise, not knowing what to say or how to react. 

“I know you’ve been avoiding me this whole time, I know you haven’t been busy…” I looked away for a moment “ I know that, for some reason you want to stay away from me but…” I suddenly grew bold and looked at him again “But I don’t care if you like someone else and that’s why you don’t want me around, I still want to be with you because I need you Lucien, I really do, I’ve told you before, you’re the most important person in my li–” 

Suddenly I felt the warmth of Lucien’s tender lips on mine, his warm breath filling my lungs, his hands holding my face softly… I could feel my heart beating hard, my legs going weak and I felt a strange wetness between my thighs. I’ve never felt anything like that before, but I liked it. My body was instinctively reacting to Lucien’s kiss. I could feel his tongue softly teasing mine and I responded the same way. Suddenly we were kissing passionately forgetting everything around us for a moment.

We broke the kiss and I tried to catch my breath. He kept staring at me quizzically while I was just as red as the wine he was drinking a couple of hours ago. “You thought I was avoiding you because I like someone else?” he asked in a deep soft voice.

“I don’t see any other reason…” I said afraid of his answer

He had a slight chuckle “Silly… “ He gave me a small yet tender kiss on my forehead “You really don’t see it?” He said in a low voice.

“See what?” I asked shyly.

Lucien took both of my hands onto his and stared into my eyes. I could feel his gaze filled with emotions “You really don’t see how much you make me feel? You can’t see how much I care about you?”

“But then, if you feel like this for me then… why you said you were certain we couldn’t be together?” The question alone made my heart ache and I started to feel sad “Have I done something wrong?” At the end of that sentence, I felt my eyes watering up and then a tear rolled down my cheek.

Lucien look at me worried with his mouth slightly opened. He sighed and cleaned my tears with his thumb and said “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you think you’ve done something wrong…” I could see the regret on his face “I’m just… “ he paused and his eyes got lost into the nothingness. I kept staring at him with anticipation, and then I heard a word I’ve never believed he would ever pronounce “scared…” 

“Lucien…” I said softly and stroke my fingers slowly through his hair and then his face. He took my hand and rested his face slightly on my palm. For the first time, I could see fear and uncertainty in his eyes and I was so moved by his feelings I wasn’t sure how to react. “Please Lucien, let me go with you…” Lucien closed his eyes and kissed my palm that was still on his face. He smiled and nodded. “Let’s go then…”

We were quiet all the way back home and I couldn’t help feel a bit anxious. I tried to distract myself by looking at the window contemplating the buildings and then Lucien’s reflection. The kiss he gave me made me feel shivers, and whenever I started to recall the feeling of his lips on mine, I felt something right in my core. I knew I wanted Lucien but I never expected I would feel this way. 

“We’re here” he said . I was so lost in my thoughts I didn’t realize we had arrived home already. He turned off the car, opened the door for me and helped me out of the car holding my hand “Please, get some rest, you look tired. I promise I’ll call you soon” He said.

“Are you leaving now?” 

He stared at me with sad eyes and didn’t answer my question

“If you are, then could you… “ I started blushing “Could you do me one last favor and come with me up to my door? I really want to spend more time with you”

Lucien looked at me and gave me a tender smile “I’d love to”

He held my hand and walked with me into the building and then into the elevator. We arrived soon to my door and I could feel that hole in my chest again. 

“We’re here. I’ll wait for you to open the door and I’ll take my leave” Lucien said 

“Ok” I said a bit sad. I looked out for my keys and opened the door. “Well… I’ll see you soon right?” 

“Yes. I promise we will” He said, but for some reason, I didn’t buy it completely

“Ok, bye then…” 

“Bye…” Lucien started to walk away and the hole in my chest grew bigger. I felt something odd, something wrong and I didn’t want him to go. I remembered the words he said back at the hotel. He was in love with me but he was certain we couldn’t be together. Why? He said I didn’t do anything wrong so, why…? Was it for that call? Is his job somehow stopping him of being with me?

Then, I remembered the day I first met him when he said that whenever I felt in danger, I should trust my instincts… and I did

I closed my door and ran after Lucien. Without saying a single word I hugged him from behind. He stopped and said “I need to go…” I kept silent and he turned back, letting go off my arms “MC, I can’t stay any long—” 

I kissed him with no hesitation, this time with fierce passion. I used my hands to put his on my waist and I continued kissing him mercilessly, teasing his tongue with mine. At the same time, one of my hands was playing with his hair while the other touching his wide chest. At first I felt Lucien trying to resist but then, he followed my peace and I felt his hands moving on my body too. One hand went to my back to push me nearer to him while the other started going under my blouse right into my breasts. I felt his hand moving aside the thin fabric of my bra to reveal my hard nipple. His long and warm fingers started to play with it while we kept kissing non stop. That feeling on my core was back, this time stronger than ever. I needed Lucien, my body needed Lucien and I wasn’t going to let him go ever again.

To Be continued…


End file.
